1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial cable suitable for medical application such as ultrasound diagnosis and a medical cable using the coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal lines of medical cables which are used for medical application such as ultrasound diagnosis are provided with a coaxial structure that prevents a leakage of internal signal or an external noise so as to efficiently transmit high-frequency signals (see e.g., JP-A-2002-367444).
To reduce the capacitance, the coaxial structure uses, as an insulation used therein, a foam insulation which contains a large number of air voids and has a lower permittivity as a whole than non-foam insulation not containing air voids (see e.g., JP-A-2011-228064).